Final blow in Station Square
by Barrett
Summary: The conclusion of the Sonic and Mega Man story that first started in Evil runs in machines and Light runs on good. Mega Man and Wily are in Station Square and a battle to keep both worlds alive begins.
1. Chapter 1 Odds are this sin't your town

Sonic 5

Final Blow in Station Square

Sequel to "Evil Runs in Machines"

And

"Light Runs on Good"

By: David Carter

**CH.1: Odds are this isn't your town**

The sun in Station Square slowly began to wake from its slumber as the first portal dropped off its occupants. The first wore a blue armored suit, the others were two robots dusted in rusty coating and the third an overweight man in coveralls. As the blue figure dragged the three away a second portal came to life and dropped the final occupant; a man with frizzy white hair and a dusty lab coat. He got up slowly and looked around him to see grey surroundings and an odor quite like 2 day old tuna. His name was Dr. Wily, a mastermind of robotics and his main goal in life was to be rid of Light's very own Mega Man. He also now hated the blue blur Sonic the hedgehog and his nemesis Dr. Eggman. _The Mega twerp was dragging him somewhere better find out where, Wily thought. _He then stepped out from the alley.

Wily walked among the people of the streets and frowned at their choice of clothing and food. As he stopped by what said "Hot Dogs" the man asked him if he wanted one. Wily tried to fathom what he had meant and said, "yes, what is it again?" The young man, probably in his early twenties, Wily noted, gave him a skeptical look in return.

"It's a hotdog gramps," the young man said hotly. "Do you want anything on it?" Pondering on which topics to choose on made him have tiny flashes of recognition, many of which dealt with a past he had long chosen to forget. The taste of a hotdog in his youth and the constant bickering of his parents lingered in his mind. They had a stable marriage, up until Valentines when supposedly his mom was caught cheating. Much of what he had deciphered through the wall had to do with his mom getting practically ignored by his scientist father. The fighting eventually led to him leaving and getting an education.

"No," Wily said scratching his temple, "I don't see any hotdog on my agenda today, good day." As he walked away he heard a cry of surprise and as he turned around he saw the hotdog guy run and crashed into an unoccupied table storming in on the hotdog bin was a heat seeking missile. Taking out his ultra defined goggles he saw through the smoke and saw Eggman in a two legged robot. _Apparently Eggman awoke and once he saw his captor disposed of him by throwing him into the nearest eating facility, not bad, Wily thought of his rival. _Another heat seeking missile came through and with great sacrifice Wily threw his goggles to the side. He wasn't safe however because the missile blew up his goggles, the explosion was still near enough to send Wily flipping backwards and into a set of chairs. Eggman marched through the smoke and as he saw Wily covered in juice he grinned wickedly. Wily's healed arm went limp.

"My old partner, how fitting an end for you cowering in lemon juice, too sad indeed. To come into my world had to have some guts, but that won't save your present demise. Decoe switch to flamethrower…I want to see him burn!" As Decoe prepared the weapon, it was Bocue who saw an angered Mega Man. "Don't make this too-."

"Doctor Eggman…" Eggman cast him a glare, but then he caught sight of a noodle covered Mega Man. Rush II was at his side and robotic white teeth sparkled in deviousness. Holding out his arm he exposed the arm canon. The blue suit he wore became fiery hot and as he released the beam it burnt the tile until it hit Eggman's walker, then it really got hot. The walker split in two and in a heap of machinery sat Eggman and to his side was Decoe and holding a joystick was Bocue. "This is so humiliating," Bocue said in disgrace.

"Noodles are not the special of the day Eggman," Mega Man said picking off a strand from his shoulder plate, "the special today is served in humiliation…by a trip to Sonic's." As Mega Man led the trio away Wily let out a sigh of relief, before he held up his arm in pain. Rush II scooped the scientist onto his back and followed Mega Man in the air. The view from above revealed to Rush II that Station Square had quiet a rising in business and advertisement. As they neared the Thorndyke mansion he could already discern the outlines of Sonic the hedgehog and the female Amy Rose. Near the tree was the fox with two tails, the female bunny and Chao, and the blonde haired girl named Helen. In his memory banks he recalled leaving the white bat and echidna back in robotic city to watch over things. Activating his landing gears he hovered above the grassy backyard and then slid the doctor over onto the ground before assuming the shape of a dog. All was clear.

"What's Wily doing here?" Chris Thorndyke said as he came out of the pool dripping wet. By now everyone was asking the same thing and the only one who was not was Helen. Wily picked himself up and gave them his most trustworthy smile, it died and seeing he had no escape, without injury, he sat back down. "The portal was fluctuating when we left, it had passed its limit…and you're here?"

"The doctor can't answer, but I can," Mega Man said. The gate was now wide open and as Mega Man stepped forward everyone saw the trio he had tied up. "You see when you left behind these three; I managed to persuade Dr. Light to create another portal. Since the two evil geniuses left on bad terms I thought I'd bring him along. And if you're worrying about the city I left Knuckles and Rogue to watch over it. Hey Helen," Mega Man said after his update to his friends. Helen turned her wheelchair and moved forward and just before she reached him came to a halt. She wagged her finger at him and when he leaned forward she pulled him into a hug.

"How can you just be here now Mega Man? Don't you realize that you can't stay here and neither can Wily? Both worlds can't have perfect harmony until things were as they were before, that means Rogue and Knuckles too." Mega Man kissed her head and walked over to Sonic who was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Amy hugged Mega Man and Sonic gave him a slap on the back. Yet Sonic was disturbed.

"I really don't know about Eggman and Wily," Sonic said doubtfully, "it nearly destroyed your city, if it were to happen here the catastrophe would double. Don't take this wrong way Mega Man, but your idea is insane." Mega Man understood, and it was this time Wily chose to escape. Eggman stood in his way, but the little doctor kicked Eggman's shin hard enough that he fell. Events seemed to roll one after the other and then nearby explosions alerted them of the current disaster. "No rest for the weary."

"Mines have been set up all around the city's exits," Tails said in the air, "any disturbance of the smallest sort would blow up a great deal of the city. There are 4 exits in Station Square: Chris you take the northern one, Sonic you take the western one, Amy you take the eastern one, and leave the southern one to me. Cheese and Cream you watch Eggman and make sure they don't leave, ok?"

"Got it Tails," Cream said. Sonic left right away speeding out the gate and past traffic. The mine was ahead and by the way it attached itself to any object it seemed to be ready to blow.

"How do you deactivate a ticking mine?" Sonic asked aloud as he ran around it. Stopping he walked over to a box hooked into the mine and saw the decreasing numbers 15…14…13… "I wonder if this is touch sensitive," Sonic mused. Carefully as possible he lifted the mine out of its hole and held it above his spiky head. Swallowing nervously he began to run and as his red sneakers blazed a trail the mine became hot. Station Square had a big lake ahead, if he could just get there he may save thousands. 11…10…9…8…7…6…5…

"Sonic do you copy?" Sonic neared the lake and as the mine began to glow an intense yellow his speed increased. As he neared the middle of the lake he pulled out a gold ring and began to glow a brilliant yellow. The mine exploded in his gloved hands and sent the hedgehog skipping across the water and ending up on dry land…dry and beaten. On the other side of Station Square Tails was crisscrossing wires and sweat dotted his golden fur. Sonic hadn't checked in yet which meant he had either disposed of the mine or… "Focus Tails," he told himself as he held the wires in shaky hands. The red wire went into the blue and the green into yellow, as the two tailed fox stepped back the mine imploded. "Amy how goes it over there?"

"Fine Tails, have you heard from Sonic yet?" Tails tried Sonic's comm. channel again but still got static. His brow began to furrow and his mind raced through possible reasons why Sonic was delayed. However it would have to wait as Tails looked at the radar and saw certain colored blips surrounded Chris. Propelling into the air his two tails worked overtime and as he neared Chris's position it became clear what the blips were. These were Chao beasts that fed off the power of Chaos emeralds. Tails landed a foot away and spotted Chris being beaten. He had to act now!

"Hey over here you bucket of walking circuits," he yelled. The Chao beasts turned his way and as they stomped towards him he spun his tails into overdrive. Something gold caught his eyes and without thinking lifted his gloved hand up to feel the weight of a gold ring slip on. Tails turned a fiery gold color and as the Chao beasts had him surrounded he flew forward slicing them in half with his tail and smashing their faces in with one two strikes. The ring vanished and feeling all the power also fade he fell to his knees. "Chris…are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken," Chris Thorndyke said. Amy Rose ran forward and was glad both were ok. Sonic was missing so the group headed to his last known location. Amy led the way with fiery determination, followed by a shaken Chris, and in the back a puzzled Tails. They found Sonic sitting on a rock looking at the sunset. "Hey, Sonic, why didn't you call?"

"I…was having difficulty communicating," Sonic said, still not looking their way. "Even at my fastest I couldn't dispose of the mine immediately, what's happening to me?"

"Sonic you saved Station Square," Amy said taking a gentle tone with him, "you did what any hero would do, take the mine out of the city where people wouldn't be hurt. The reason you doubt yourself as a hero is you're tired. My suggestion is to loosen your load and let us do some work." Sonic turned to Amy and gave her a smile. Getting up, Sonic walked back into town and decided to take Amy's suggestion.

Robotic city was a mess, towns were burned and the air was cloudy with foul air. Knuckles the echidna and Rogue the bat patrolled the city considering how to deal with this ordeal. It wasn't Sonic who asked for their help rather the opposite; it was a young kid named Mega Man. Mega Man propositioned them with duty and jewels and neither had anything better to do, so they accepted. Knuckles picked up a piece of a wall and as he put it backup, it fell back to the floor in pieces. "No fair!"

"Hey the kid said it wouldn't be like glue," Rogue said, "he said our first job was to the people. Now stop pouting over spilt milk and let's tend to the people." She flew ahead and just then spotted a wide eyed girl clinging to her blanket. Landing a few feet before the kid she put out her hip and the child a smile. "Hey little one, lose somebody?" The little girl's eyes then foamed up.

"Look Rogue a kid should be handled directly, observe," he said with a smooth tone. Walking by carefully Knuckles pretended not to see the young child and just then faced the child with surprising speed and said, "do you need help finding a lost family member?"

"I want my mommy!" The little girl screamed sending a shocked Knuckles onto his butt. Rogue gave him an amused smile and began to fly above the charred buildings. She had to admit him method did work, but he still made her cry; perhaps the echidna had qualities still hidden, more could mean possibilities-

"Knuckles I found her! She's buried under some loose gravel, hurry!" Knuckles smashed through concrete debris and climbed over impending walls and with great speed made it to the woman's location before a loose column of brick rained down on him. The mother had her legs buried and her face was dealing with much perspiration and anguished pain. Sliding his knuckles into the crevice he lifted up the heavy slab and then with a big cry he threw it up into the air and into Rouge's care. Taking extra care he picked her up and at a nice even jog made it safely to the mom's daughter. Mother and daughter were reunited. It was a scene so moving Knuckles didn't even notice he was crying.

"The damage here won't take a day to clean up," Knuckles said to Rogue once she came back. The two were walking into a part of town where so many of Wily's machines tore away crazily. "I still can't believe an old scientist, a robotic dog, and a blue suit kid could deal with this everyday. Then again Station Square has many heroes fighting one extremely rotten potato. Rogue sooner or later you have to choose a side, much like that mysterious Shadow."

"Look who's crabby," Rogue said irritably, "half the time you're at your nerves end in Sonic's presence, then the other half your buddies, then there's that confusing dumb percentage that leads you to trust Eggman. And the reason I haven't chosen a side is…is the fact I don't have to!" The two walked in utter silence for the rest of the trip, up until they made it to Dr. Light's house. The scientist was busy mixing chemicals when the two walked in. "Dr. Light we're back from patrol."

"Have fun?" Knuckles frowned and Rogue folded her arms looking the little bit amused. "Sorry, just a little humor in a time of no laughter. Usually Mega Man comes here upset and the next day he seems to forget and settles only on getting rid of Wily's machines. You two on the other hand are tired."

"That obvious huh?" Rogue elbowed his sarcastic tone and the two respectively headed to bed. Dr. Light chuckled a bit before retiring himself to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Two evil geniuses, one city

Sonic 6

**CH.2: Two evil geniuses, one city**

Mega Man and Helen sat on the couch of the Thorndyke's and each had little to say. Mega Man had his suit off and was wearing an orange T-shirt and blue pants. Helen wore a flower dress and had her blonde hair in a ponytail. Just awhile ago Sonic and the group had come in weary and tired. "Helen I'm sorry, it's just I had to see you…even if it is the last time."

"Mega Man if you had left it as it was it wouldn't have hurt as much as your final departure will be. Truth be told, I think we should just be friends," Helen said looking into his blue eyes. Helen could see his understanding face one second then the other the young hero began to breakdown. _For all I know I could be his second, she thought, then why does he seem so torn up?_ "The reason why we should be friends is the distance between Station Square and Robotic city. You are the hero of Robotic city, without you it'd be overrun by mechanical nightmares. We all belong in our respective home worlds, mine is here…and yours is through the portal. Say something Mega Man!"

"I…guess your right," he said after a moment's pause, "its just I thought it would work out. Many couples have had the same problem and they've pulled through, but for us at an age of 11…well it may be different." Helen gave him a peck on the cheek and with that their relationship ended. _It was great, I just wish I felt that way now, he thought sadly._

"Morning you two," Amy Rose said as she walked in from the backyard. As she went to the table she caught sight of the awkwardness between them, _did they just split, Amy thought in puzzlement._ Chris came in rubbing the sleep from his eyes and as he joined Amy followed her gaze to Helen and Mega Man. In heart he had feelings for Helen, yet the feelings were often overshadowed by his foot in his mouth. "Chris does Helen look ok?"

"Sure…I guess," he said hesitantly. As he poured himself a bowl of cereal he stared at Amy who in turn kept her gaze on the two guests. "I'm sure their fine Amy, besides its not like they split up…" Chris thought that over and Amy herself felt worried. Just then Sonic came in holding a bowl of cereal and walked past the couch with the silently broken up couple. Amy broke her eyes away from the couch and turned her attention to her speedy boyfriend. "So Sonic do you have anything planned today?"

"Now that you mention it Chris I do," Sonic said as he sat near Amy. Scooping up his cereal he chewed in thought and after he swallowed, he continued. "Now that both Eggman and Wily are in the same city there will be robotic contraptions everywhere. I plan on trying to keep the two apart long enough till Wily leaves-."

"And I'll help," Mega Man said as he back flipped over the couch and landed up straight. "Wily is my concern Sonic, after all it wouldn't be fair if I fought Eggman now would it?" So the two blue heroes prepared for departure and as Mega Man got into his power suit he gave Helen a wink. Sonic slurped the milk from his cereal bowl and gave Amy a kiss on the cheek. Mega Man leaped onto Rush II and jetted out the living room and down the driveway. "Sonic…is love complicated?" he asked him.

"Sure, sometimes," Sonic said as he came to a skid and then ran to the right. Up ahead was Station Square, the big apple to some, though never in comparison to New York. Station Square was like any normal city, just it had a creator of evil, and a constant war to collect Chaos emeralds. _The emeralds hold much power, Sonic thought, When 7 Chaos emeralds are collected I can transform into super…myself. The golden rings that are scattered also help. Shadow can do the same, except with his "Chaos control" he can go anywhere. _Back to the subject, "if you give up on love then love…gives up on you. Think of it as a teeter-totter, if only one sits on it…it stays on the ground, with two you have motion. I have to ask though, are you and Helen-?"

"We broke up this morning," Mega Man said abruptly, "the distance thing sort of got to her. We agreed to still remain friends and she told me about e-mail." An explosion up ahead brought the two to stand by and as the cloud of smoke was swept away a round circular transport was seen. "It appears Dr. Eggman is up to no good."

"In all my time I've known him he never once did any good, although there was that one time he helped an old lady cross the street," Sonic said thoughtfully. Sonic jumped through the opening and landed fists up ready to take on Eggman. Mega Man soared in on Rush II and held his arm canon. "Eggman what are you doing?"

"Ah my two blue friends," Eggman said with a smile, "I'm glad you could make it, please take off your shoes and stay for awhile!" The flames behind them roared up and with that done Eggman steered his transport over to a metal box. Inside was a pair of glowing yellow eyes and both heroes fidgeted where they stood transfixed in its mystery. "Station Square has been dry on Chaos emeralds for a few days now, so I had Shadow scour the planet in search of some. He found one, he wouldn't tell me where he got it, so if I look surprise when this thing comes out, believe me I am." Touching a control on his transport Eggman opened the metal box and the flames died down. Then the box exploded sending nails and splinters in all directions. Where the box once stood was a creature with scaly white fur and a nose compared by some with a weather vane. Roaring out a challenge the three saw its huge teeth and a river full of saliva; neither knew whether to scream out in terror or fight it. Sonic approached the monster with a peaceful approach, not knowing how to greet a thing fueled by a Chaos emerald. "You're his first meal hedgehog."

"I'll keep that in mind Eggman," Sonic said uneasily. Without warning the creature charged at Sonic who in those precious little seconds jumped over its snapping jaw and up the wall. Mega Man shot a charged beam at the creature, but the blast seemed to be absorbed by the creature's skin. Rush II sped up and waited for the creature's next move. The creature extended its claws and pierced the alley wall. Mega Man took another shot and saw the blast die again. At least Sonic was ok, for the time being.

"It's heading into the city!" Mega Man and Rush II flew over the wall and saw the creature was throwing the people into glass windows and throwing cars around like unwanted company. "It absorbs everything I fire at him," Mega Man thought aloud, "if only there were a way to permanently shut it down." Rush II had an idea and without warning Mega Man speeded down to the street. "Whatever you have planned boy, I hope it doesn't involve-."

The Thorndyke residence was quiet ever since Sonic and Mega Man had volunteered to take down Wily and Eggman. Helen sat glumly in her wheelchair and stared out the screen doors at the calm water of the pool and the sloping dirt road leading to Station Square. She was only 11 and had her first crush and breakup, _maybe we should reconcile, she thought sadly._ As she wheeled from the door she joined Tails who was playing checkers against Chris. Tails was winning and Chris seemed relaxed about it. _Chris looks so cute when he-oh no, did I say Chris was cute?_ Helen looked around and sighed realizing it was all in her thoughts. Chris lost, but for some reason he held back the winning move. "Worried about Sonic?"

"Yeah…I just wish I was out there, and not Mega Man," he said grumpily. Amy and Ella were cleaning up the place for the heroes return and in secret a farewell dinner to Mega Man. The quiet was blown away however by a menacing machine and in the cockpit was Dr. Wily. "Wily what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I'm here to cause my enemy as much pain as possible, now let's see…who does Mega Man care for the most?" Chris backed up as the machine advanced and felt in his gut they were trapped. From the belly of the machine came a grappling arm and the victim it chose was Helen! Chris ran forward and grabbed Helen's hand only to be swatted away by a metal second arm. "Heroics won't save her Chris, tell Mega pest I'll be at the downtown area, tell him to come alone."

"Chris…help me!" Helen pounded on the grappling arm, but it was futile and as she was pulled up the last thing she was Chris…unmoving. Inside the machine Helen was dragged into a cold cell where the only other person in there was hunched in a corner. Without her wheelchair she was crippled, so she lay on the floor sobbing away her pain.

"I see Wily caught you too,' the voice said. Helen lifted her head and saw the figure lift his head up, but the darkness hid his face. "I guess you're wondering how I came to be here, well for starters I was taken from my world to be used as Wily's slave. I hurt many people, I still regret it too. Now for identity," he said. Stepping from the light Helen saw a figure wearing red and a yellow scarf. "My name is Proto Man, I once assisted Mega Man in his journey, and I even thought at one time Wily was gone, but Wily can't be rid of."

"Don't you have the same powers as Mega Man?" Proto Man seemed weary then and if not for the wall he'd land face first. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" She watched as Proto Man shook his head and with much effort regained his footing. Helen inched her way to the bars and could discern a short shadow, _Wily's up to something, she thought._

"I did, before Wily took it away and used it to power up his machine. If we don't hurry your Station Square will be toast, along with your friends and that diabolical Eggman."


	3. Chapter 3 Troubled assistance

Sonic 7

**CH.3: Troubled assistance**

Sonic sped from battle with one person in mind to help, he was reliable at some crucial times, and other times he was too cocky to rely on. Sonic had to realize there was another hedgehog out there with his powers and if he didn't admit it soon he'd be in denial. Shadow was a creation of a late relative of Eggman's and recently brought to by Eggman, in a hope of causing chaos. Sonic at times had many run ins with Shadow and each time it was constant rivalry like Knuckles. The location Shadow was last seen in was the park, _weird to choose such a calm place, Sonic thought. _Skidding to a halt Sonic brought out his skateboard and rolled into the park. Shadow was seen by a tree resting, Sonic skated over and flipping the board awoke Shadow. "Mind if we talk?"

"Make it fast," Shadow said. The two walked to the dried up pool and Shadow pulled out some skates. "Try and keep up and I'll try to listen," he said, a challenge working itself on his lips. Sonic jumped in after Shadow and as he hit the ramp he performed a 360 before landing and racing up the other end. Shadow spun in the air and each time Sonic was behind him. Shadow held out his arms and two Chaos emeralds appeared in his hands. "Chaos-."

**"**Oh no you don't!" Sonic began to glow a turquoise blue and as he raced forward tackled Shadow to the concrete. "Listen, Station Square is under attack and we need help. Try and see past that loner brain of yours and help, c'mon Shadow be a hero." Shadow got up and then like that the emeralds blazed white and he was gone. Kicking his skateboard up Sonic ran from the park and then got into his X Tornado and flew to Angel Isle in search of Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles rise and shine."

"Sonic…hey Sonic!" Tails was in his own plane and seemed disturbed and for him that meant bad news. "Helen has been kidnapped by Dr. Wily and wants Mega Man to meet him in the downtown area. There's also a disturbance in Station Square revolving around a chaos. Hey where's Mega Man?" That struck a chord as Sonic remembered the chaos and Mega Man chasing after it. If Shadow was too stubborn to help, then it may have to come to a fight, possibly with little hope.

Chris Thorndyke was once again left home and he felt irritated each time. An hour ago his parents came home and they were in the living room watching a T.V. show. _Amy was pacing too, worried about Sonic as usual, Chris thought. Right now Helen was a captive of Dr. Wily, and Mega Man probably was distracted by an ensuing battle, Chris thought with worry. _The X Tornado was being used by Sonic and if he went by foot he'd be liable to face that chaos beast. Peeking into the living room he saw his parents snared in the sappy romance series, now's my chance! "Mom, dad, Francine called me and asked if I could sleep over, can I?" Both of his parents were about to launch into their interrogation mode, but since they knew their son had good grades, let him. "Thanks mom and dad, and don't worry I will be the perfect guest," he said leaving the room.

"Where are you going Chris?" Amy stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Chris realized it was foolish to leave Amy here when it came to Sonic in danger. But he intended to save Helen, even if by himself. "If you're going out then I'm coming too, who knows what danger has Sonic in a corner," she said with concern. So the two headed out; down the dirt road, and to the meeting place in downtown. Dr. Wily's machine stood over a crumbled building and as light was turned on Amy and Chris hit the dirt. "I thought we were helping Sonic!"

"I didn't say I was," Chris snapped back. "Mega Man is held up in battle, and if I've learned anything from Dr. Wily's character is he has no patience. Helen's wheelchair was left behind so she may be hurt by now. If Sonic needs help he can contact us…so what is it going to be?" Amy looked up from the dirt at the impending machine then back at the darkening road, Chris already knew her answer by the way her face twitched with decision. Definitely Sonic-.

"I'll stay and help," she said finally. Chris nodded his head and together the two crawled towards the machine. They waited for the light to pass before getting up and racing to the leg of the machine. "How are we going to crack that skin of armor?"

"There must be an access panel nearby, first we'll shut down the force field, and then climb our way up." The plan was set and Chris made his way to what he believed was the access panel. As he entered a few random codes he tripped a silent alarm that had drone like monsters on Amy in seconds. Amy brought out her hammer and swiped through them trying to buy Chris the time to crack the code. One was behind her but with a flash of anger in her green eyes swung her hammer low breaking off its legs. Chris finally got a positive chime and the shield around the machine died. "It worked, let's go."

"You expect us to climb that?" As Chris looked up he saw the legs were as tall as a spaceship rocket, the base of the machine was square and had short spiked arms. "We need Tails or Knuckles to scale this, even Sonic's assistance would be helpful, but all three are missing. Chris it's not like anyone up there would lend us a helping hand, so I mean why-?"

"Amy, I believe helping hand means danger!" It was too late because just then a grappling arm had Amy and was pulling her up. Chris began to climb up the metal leg after them and after many minutes made it to the closing hole and pulled himself up before its jaws snapped his foot off. The screams of Amy quickened his pulse and forgetting how close he came to dieing ran down the hallway as blind as a bat. Most 12 year olds never went through this, at times he forgot what a normal life was. The cell up ahead had Amy, Helen, and some one similar in height and appearance to Mega Man. "Who are you?"

"No introductions now Chris," Helen said, "Station Square is in danger and everyone in it. Get us out of here before Wily discovers-." The sound of a door opening was heard and in his white lab coat was a grinning Dr. Wily. Proto Man stirred uneasily in the cage and Chris backed away slowly. Chris had his back to the only exit and Wily still advanced, his grin growing colder each step.

"Won't Mega Man be pleased to see you all," Wily said. Out of his lab coat he pulled a small remote control, the electricity shock had hit Chris and sent him to the floor squirming like a fish on dry land. "I've waited long enough its time to leave this city in rubble!"

"Ruff!" Rush II cut off Mega Man's next sentence and sent him onto the chaos beast. The beast bucked around and Mega Man held on staring up at Rush II in bewilderment. His robotic canine transformed further into his jet mode and now carried graviton beams. Rush II began to glow purple and as the graviton beams played across the beast, the emerald within reacted. The beast in its fury kicked Mega Man to the ground and roared a huge belly growl. Rush II didn't cease the beams power and soon the beast collapsed. The emerald however created an unstable force and within minutes the city would be totaled. Mega Man held his ribs and started for the emerald when it shot out a beam sending him up.

"Rush II thanks for-." Mega Man's eyes widened as he saw his rescuer was a golden hedgehog. The hedgehog had him dropped off on a rooftop and as he left he felt weary. Sonic soared down to the emerald and bounced off its very strong field. The ground shook more and then with a crack a tall skyscraper was split in half. The people of Station Square were trapped and if he didn't hurry they'd be dead. He sped over there leaving a fiery gold trail behind and with all his power began to balance the building. As soon as it was though, another skyscraper began to fall.

"This…is…exhausting," Sonic said. Rushing to the next building he once again pushed against the opposing force, this time it didn't work. The building was winning and Sonic's power was fading. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a white flash and then a speeding hedgehog in gold.

"Never late to save your sorry butt," Shadow joked. The two hedgehogs pushed together and soon the skyscraper was in its original pose. Shadow chose this time to leave but before he left he said, "next time I'll call you." Sonic didn't understand and as Shadow said these partings words he vanished.

"Who's that?" Sonic turned around and saw a huge machine lumbering towards him. The face shield slid back and in the cockpit was Dr. Wily! Standing in the back was Amy, Chris, a stranger, and Helen leaning on the rail. The old scientist smiled in greeting and Sonic felt sick in his stomach. Holding his ground he readied for the attack.


	4. Chapter 4 Farewells in order

Sonic 8

**CH.4: Farewells in order**

"Mega Man come out and face your demise, don't make the ones you care for be hurt due to your coward nature. I have enough firepower to wipe out Station Square; I won't even hesitate on firing the weapons." Sonic raced forward and the iron like claws of the machine grabbed onto him and in a flash of yellow he fainted. "The hedgehog is in my grasp, shall I kill him?" Mega Man stood a roof top away and as he got up on shaky knees his hands became fists and his arm canon began to glow with hot intensity. Rush II caught Mega Man and soared forward and hovered before the machine. "Very cowardly of you, shall we start now?"

"Wily I always intended on killing you, but not in Sonic's world. The only damage I can do to you is to your machine and your ego; I'll kidnap you later." Rush II back flipped as the claw screamed at them and that gave Mega Man time to chip away at it. Birds in the sky were flying in the opposite direction and as he looked up saw a green mechanical beast. The face shield on the machine also slid back, only to reveal Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocue, and Bokunn.

"I'll take the hedgehog Dr. Wily," Eggman said. Mega Man pointed to the hatch on the bottom of the machine and as Rush II was under it blew it up. He made it in and now his only trouble was to get to the bridge unharmed.

"No you won't you fat marshmallow," Dr. Wily said with irritation. "I defeated him, so I'll kill him, that is if you don't object," he said snidely. Dr. Eggman's ship landed in front of Dr. Wily's and out of its sides it produced two giant sized arms. Dr. Eggman sent the first attack sending Dr. Wily back apace. Dr. Wily spun his machine around and all four legs slapped Dr. Eggman's machine into a spin.

"This…isn't…happening!" Dr. Eggman bellowed as he held onto the controls in frustration. Aboard his machine it was tipsy turvy and the equipment was being blown up. Hitting his armchair he brought up a red button, with much anger he smashed it in. "No one calls Dr. Eggman a fat marshmallow, not even that hedgehog!"

"Clever Dr. Eggman, by stunning my machine you've stopped all movement of my machine…except for my lasers," Dr. Wily said. Getting off his command seat he walked to the master controls and brought up a targeting scope. _Eggman may be the next most irritating person to that Mega Man, Wily thought as he peered through the scope._ He fired the rapid lasers and was awarded to see Eggman's ship sprout flames. That was when the door exploded and in walked… "Mega Man…this is impossible!"

"Dr. Wily it's time to go home," Mega Man said. He looked over at Proto Man and gave him a thumbs up. Firing a tiny beam he broke the prisoners' chains and now Wily was at a loss for words. "This isn't our world Dr. Wily, so let's go and maybe if you're good I'll let you have a head start."

"Well-." The ship rumbled and panels and consoles began to detonate. Outside, Eggman had resumed the upper edge and now was unloading all artillery on them. Chris pulled Helen away from the rail as electrical equipment collapsed from above and Proto Man seized the fleeing Dr. Wily by the collar. All systems were ballistic and then with a heavy groan the ship started to fall…right into a building.

"Rogue behind you!" Knuckles jumped over Rogue and crashed into an enemy drone and with his knuckles raised above his head brought them down into its network processor. Not much had happened for the two as they helped rebuild the city, but on their 9th patrol Wily's drones awoke. Knuckles ducked under a fast punch and stabbed the drone pulling out its wires. Rogue created tornados pulling apart the drones and with each whirlwind dive machinery was sent everywhere. "Ok, something must have turned these on," Knuckles said. "I mean how else did they home in our location so fast. I don't get it."

"It's so obvious Wily knew someone would be left behind, so that explains them being here. They have us surrounded, I…don't know how long I can last," Rogue said, panic was evident in her voice and Knuckles gave her a concerned look. More drones came wielding heavy weapons and as a group ganged up on Knuckles, Rogue swooped in saving him. "Where to now?" The drones climbed the rubble of buildings and had about 10 locks on them. Knuckles pondered on that while Rogue dodged blasts.

"Dr. Light has a formidable advantage in his lab, that's where we'll make our stand." Rogue nodded her head and flew to Dr. Light's lab. Dr. Light was surprised by their sudden return but once he heard about Wily's bots he quickly got to work barricading all valuables and breakables. Knuckles had thought about lifting the vase, he just didn't expect Rogue to as well. Rogue snatched it away but Knuckles could tell she was blushing by the way she stood. At times Rogue could drive him mad, but in times of battle she was a worthy ally; as long as no emeralds were around. Dr. Light came from the basement with very odd looking weapons; in fact each of them seemed incomplete.

"Now these are still in their experimental phase, so I advise you not to point them at yourself. There are only 2 possible entries into my lab, so be posted at each. Let's not let these metal heads ruin this city." Knuckles was handed a yellow gun with hidden surprises and Rogue a fat purple one that packed a punch. The 1st wave crashed through the door sending the sharp glass everywhere. Dr. Light fired an arrow from a blue bow and the drones shut down. Rogue held her charge down and as three stomped over she fired blasting them in separate directions. "That's 3 entrances, I'm sure there-."

"No there is!" Knuckles soared away as the roof collapsed and the 2nd wave came in. Spinning the weapon Knuckles fired off 2 rounds with a lunge forward sliced them before their components were sent to the floor. Knuckles took a look at his new weapon and with disgust threw it aside. As an opposing drone overshadowed him he held his hands out. The drone raised its fist and as it came down Knuckles held the first there. Though the drone didn't tire, he still could short circuit it; and Knuckles had a way to do that. Throwing the fist up he ran behind the drone and with his knuckles dug into the drones' back and climbed. Rogue and Dr. Light were filling the room with intense energy as the 3rd wave came in. "Dr. Light…how long are we to hold up?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly, "fact is I'm surprised I made it past the 1st wave." Knuckles got to the head and with much sweat dotting his head he ripped it from its sockets and threw it down at the piling circuits. A 4th wave blew through the wall and both Rogue and Dr. Light were low on ammo. "I've fought death off before, it won't hurt to do it some more," Dr. Light said mischievously. Both Rogue and Knuckles grinned and with a war cry they fought harder.

Sonic lost all feeling after darkness surrounded him, after that when he awoke he felt pain over his body. He wasn't far off as he saw cuts and scratches…the weird part was he was in a giant hand. Pushing against the wall the robot arm presented he broke loose and felt stranger. Taking in his surroundings he noticed he was in a building and as he hopped down took in the damage Wily's machine made. The front side was gone and the back leaning. Hearing cries of pain he rushed forward and found Amy lying on rubble. "I feel so dizzy."

"At least she's ok," Sonic said to himself. He found Chris and Helen lying unconscious and Mega Man breathing heavily, _probably from the near death ride, he thought. _The rubble nearby moved and as Sonic investigated it he was sent back a step at the realization that Wily had survived. The small evil genius was covered in dirt and as his eyes took in the damage, small drops of water came out, but the odd thing was they never came out. "Alright Wily you're beaten, give up already."

"So says the hedgehog," he said, "but my end isn't yet, to give up now and let that Eggman win is another thing. Right now my drones are tearing up Robotic city, soon my empire will rise and those left living will face a new era of machines. See if you can stop me hedgehog," Wily taunted. Tossing a smoke grenade down Wily made his escape causing those standing to fall to their knees choking. Mega Man stared after Wily and the stranger Sonic saw before rose from the ground. Seemed like they had a plan.

"Sonic, Wily is our responsibility now, got to Robotic city and save your friends." As they went out Helen lingered behind giving Mega Man a sympathetic look. "This is goodbye Helen, take care of yourself." Mega Man blew a whistle and Rush II soared by jumping onto his back he soared off and Helen felt alone. Chris stood a respected distance away and when she was ready to go he had her wheelchair. Without saying a word he pushed her out and together they followed the others.

"The portals residue is this way," Tails voice said from the recently returned comm. Sonic and Amy led the way and as they neared the alley the ground shook. Turning around they saw the return of the Egg Dragon, which seemed more beaten up then ever. "Sonic, Eggman is using a comm. scrambler…can't…"

"Sorry to cut in on your friend's warning Sonic, but this time you won't have his assistance. Dr. Wily lives, which means you, had something to do with it, that is why you won't be leaving anywhere, not until your carcasses lay at my feet!" The Dragon shot out three flames and Amy swung them back with her hammer. Sonic homed in on Eggman's position and hit. The Dragon pulled in its head and out popped a canon. The black orb hit the building and behind them sending loose debris everywhere.

"Amy aim for the feet," Sonic said. As Amy skipped to the left Sonic began to climb up the Dragon's scales to the base of the canon. Amy smashed the foot of the dragon and in a reflex kicked her. Sonic jumped into the air and homed down the long tunnel to Eggman himself. Walking past the two helpers he had Eggman in clear sight. "Say Eggman, mind if we have a word?"

"Make it quick," Eggman said not even turning to speak to his enemy. _I know I'm beat, he thought accepting it, so I might as well listen to what he has to say. _Decoe and Bocue weren't sure how to react and as they stared out the view screen they saw Amy wounded and Helen and the Thorndyke aiding her. Dr. Eggman finally turned to face Sonic and was ready to listen.

"Let us get Knuckles and Rogue back from Robotic city, after that if things go well you'll have both Wily and Mega Man out of your, err hair. Then if you think about it in another way you'll be back to your emerald craze and my carcass to worry about. So Dr. Eggman, have we a deal?" The four of them stood in silence for awhile and the sun had no patience and decided to set.

"I agree, but he better be gone," Eggman said agreeing to Sonic's terms. Sonic jumped out of the canon and landed in a crouch outside. Running forward he touched Amy's neck to find a pulse, what he found was very weak. He admitted that at times she was a pain, but she his girlfriend now, much to her delight. The portal appeared and Sonic made the leap in leaving Chris and Helen to tend to Amy. A war of beams and yells were uttered as he landed and when his eyes adjusted he saw a red blur cutting up drones and two figures blowing drones to bits. This was tight!

"I'm coming Knuckles!" Sonic homed in on the nearest drone and began to bounce from one another sending bolts scattering. By now the 4th wave was hot and it seemed both Rogue and Dr. Light were fighting using the butt of their weapons. Sonic kicked off the wall and with his right foot sent a drone into another causing the two to explode. "Knuckles, Mega Man is going to find Wily, we've got to hold on a little longer." The echidna had no words; his actions were quick and that was the only assurance he had to him understanding. Knuckles flipped through the air and landed beside Rouge and Dr. Light who had a pile of broken drones on either side of them. Sonic was impressed by Dr. Light's skills.

"Dr. Light if another wave comes in we're toast, Sonic are you sure Mega Man is on his way?" Knuckles stared at Sonic and wasn't feeling better when Sonic shrugged. Their luck ran out as a fifth wave came in and all four fighters were tired. Sonic ran forward and in a light second had 12 drones down and was still wreaking havoc when more piled in from the newly created entrance. Knuckles joined Sonic and punched two drones in the heads and back kicked another. Rouge and Dr. Light joined the fray and as they finished the fifth wave, but all efforts were futile as a sixth entered. "No way!"

"I won't die in a world alien to me," Sonic said, "as long as I have strength within…stand aside and open the drone compactor." A nearby drone lunged at Sonic who leaped into the air and went into a ball and in a flash shot into drone coming out in a fiery explosion. The next drone scored a hit and Sonic flew to the ground. "Backup now…would be good."

"Hey Sonic, we're here!" A large blast surrounded the four fighters and as they looked up there was Mega Man on Rush II and behind him was Proto Man guarding Wily. The battle became more intense, but with the reinforcement of Mega Man and Proto Man they beat the odds. "Sorry it took so long, but as you can see Wily gave us the slip in the sewers. Now we're back where we belong. Knuckles I have this guardian emerald, it may not be much, but in Robotic city parts of emeralds are hard to find. Rouge this emerald holds light, give it a try someday." Then Sonic and Mega Man shook hands as equals.

"Your home needs rebuilding, mines needs my assistance, and I guess we leave with that. It was a blast Mega Man, but please don't visit again, I can't tell what will happen if you did." The group laughed and then the portal opened and with their farewells in order they leaped. They were home in Station Square and all was calm. Sonic looked back at where the portal once was and grinned. Dr. Eggman's machine went to its base and upon the skyscraper was Shadow. Sonic picked Amy up and began the long walk to the medical ward, already preparing for Amy's recovery and their days of fun.

A Few Months later

Chris and Helen sat outside watching the sunrise, each feeling warm in the other's presence. Sonic and Amy were at the table eating breakfast and Tails and Cream were in the living room flipping channels. Knuckles was back at Angel Island and Rouge back to her emerald hunt. Chris leaned back in his chair and regretted it as he fell onto his back. Helen giggled and Chris blushed. As he set his chair back up he gave Helen a concerned look. "Helen are you ok? You seem a little-."

"I'm fine Chris; in fact I haven't felt better. The day is as new as starting school, which reminds me we have to hurry if we're going not to be late." As Chris hurried inside Helen smiled as she read a current e-mail:

Hey Helen, just sent my first

e-mail, what a great idea. Sorry

about Station Square. I'm sure it'll

be ok in a week. Back here I'm

facing a nightmare of my own with

a city in ruin. Rush II says hi and

Dr. Light also I got to go, I'll e-mail

you later.

Helen closed her lab top as Chris came out and as they set off down the dirt path she smiled. Francine will be so jealous, Helen thought. Back at the house Sonic kissed Amy and walked to the gate where off in the distance he saw the familiar white flash. There would be at time he'd call Shadow, but the day was so far good.

"Hey Sonic they have drift racing on," Tails said. Sonic turned his back and ran over the pool he once feared and onto the couch with his girlfriend and two friends. Life was good.

THE END


End file.
